


Riff

by ashamtly



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Manga Spoilers, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashamtly/pseuds/ashamtly
Summary: riff (noun): a repeated series of chords or notes"He knows how the song goes." (Mafuyu's POV, chapter 35)
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Kudos: 28





	Riff

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah I just read chapter 35, and I just couldn't for some reason.  
> I have been wanting to write something GIven for a while now, but I have so many things to finish and so little time, but this chapter, damn this chapter hit very hard, so... here I am, with my first Given fic, though not the one I intended.  
> As always sorry for my English it's not my 1st language and I have no beta.  
> Hope you still enjoy it though.

~

He can't help feeling like he has been here before, has seen this before, has felt this before..., has lived...

_'I continue on with these feelings inside me'_

Somehow, it's like a never-ending story, like he's living on a loop, like he's cursed to relive this situation over, and over again. Be it in his head or outside.

Same song, different players, over and over and over again.

_'Please, tell me how I'm supposed to close the door on this love'_

The worst is... he thought it was over, that he had finally hit stop on this never-ending song in his heart, that he had finally closed the book on this chapter of his story, that he had finally closed that door, that he was finally starting to... breath freely again.

_'Your everything has lost its tomorrow, and is now wandering around eternally along with me, who was unable to say goodbye or move on'_

And now..., once again he's drowning, he feels like he's chocking. There are words stuck on his throat, words begging to come out, to be said, to be shout!

Words taking his breath out, muffling everything else out.

_'Just like, A spell that still won't break'_

It must be a curse he thinks, maybe it is his punishment for what he did back then, for what he didn't do back then, for what he said, for what he didn't say.

_'Or some kind of curse'_

So... maybe it is punishment, maybe this is penance, maybe this is what Yuki really wanted for him to...

Maybe Yuki really ha...

The sound is muffled and he can't hear the music anymore, his breath is heavy and he feels like drowning...

_I'm still holding on to some heavy baggage_

**He has** been here before

 **He has** seen this scene before

 **He has felt** like this before

 **He has...** he has.... he has... lived this before...

And **he knows** how the story goes.

_'Hey, what kind of tomorrow Am I supposed to look for in this town?'_

And he's scared, so, so scared

'Cause once again there are words stuck on his throat, words begging to come out, to be said, to be shout!

Words taking his breath out, muffling everything else out.

He's scared of these words clamoring to come out, of the words he can't say, he can't let out.

'Cause he knows, he knows...

He knows how the song goes.

_'Aaaahhh'_


End file.
